Results of a Parent Teacher Conference
by Daelena
Summary: Ianto and Jack go to a parent-teacher conference for Annabelle and they realize that they have to explain a few things. Emotions run high as a result. Ianto/Jack. Twenty-seventh in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Results of a Parent-Teacher Conference

_Disclaimer__: If you're reading this, then you know that I don't own anything._

_Summary__: Ianto and Jack go to a parent-teacher conference for Annabelle and they realize that they have to explain a few things. Emotions run high as a result. Ianto/Jack. Twenty-seventh in the "Immortal Janto" series._

_Ianto and Jack aren't normal people and it should be assumed that they (and their daughter) aren't a normal family. Ergo, parent-teacher conferences should be very interesting for Ianto and Jack. This is just a little snippet of the awesomely weird-ness that is Ianto and Jack._

To be perfectly honest, the simple act of attending parent-teacher conferences were more entertaining (and productive) than a great deal of the meetings that either one of them had attended for U.N.I.T. As a result, both Ianto and Jack were fully focused on the conference, especially since this was a meeting regarding their only daughter.

Ianto settled into the chair as Jack shook Annebelle's teacher's hand. The woman, Lara Johnson, smiled at the two men.

"It's good to have an opportunity to sit down and talk to the both of you," she said. "Annabelle is bright girl and a wonderful student. She's progressing very well for her age group."

Jack sat down. "Well, Annabelle's a special girl."

The teacher looked between the two of them and shifted a few file folders on her desk, before opening it. "I know that this is a routine meeting, but I did want to take a moment to discuss Annabelle's role in the class."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued.

"Is there a problem?" he asked honestly.

Annabelle sighed. "As you both know, Annabelle is a good girl and she never causes any disruptions in class. However, there are a few things that I am concerned about. Her imagination seems to be very overactive and she tells some very interesting stories."

"Such as?"

"She tells outrageous tales about traveling to other planets and to different times." Ms. Johnson smiled briefly at the two men before she continued. "I don't know what your home life is like but I am concerned about her tales become a continued disruption for the rest of the class."

Ianto looked at his husband. Jack gave him a bashful look.

They had been very careful to remind Annabelle constantly that she couldn't tell people about their adventures with the Doctor or the oddities of their lives. Neither one of them could fault their daughter for sharing the "fairy" tales of her fathers' lives and what she had experienced so far.

"Annabelle does have an active imagination," Jack said carefully. "I'm afraid she gets that from me."

Sympathetically, Ianto reached over and took Jack's hand, squeezing it. "We try to keep her as grounded as possible. Jack and I both apologize for any problems that she has caused in class."

The teacher nodded. "Understandable."

"Is there anything other problem?" Ianto asked.

Ms. Johnson shook her head. "No. Annabelle is a delightful student. She is inquisitive and engaging. I have enjoyed teaching her so far this year and I look forward to the rest of the year with her."

"We're both glad."

Ianto didn't have to look at Jack to know that his husband was tense. He could feel it in Jack's hand. The American Immortal was very easy to read, if you knew him.

They chatted for another half hour, as Ms. Johnson updated them on Annabelle's progress in school. She seemed to be doing well, all things considered. Ianto was fully cognizant of the fact that they couldn't tell Annabelle's teacher that they were both Immortal and that Annabelle's extended family included several time travelers. Heck, no one knew if she was Immortal yet. The Doctor said that they wouldn't be able to detect that until she was older.

Finally, as they walked out of the classroom, Ianto released a sigh of relief.

Jack squeezed his hand, pulling him a little closer. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and leaned a head against his shoulder as they walked slowly down the hallway towards the school's exit.

"Annabelle didn't know any better," Jack said idly.

Ianto nodded. "I know. She's a little girl and she wanted to impress her friends."

"We'll a sit-down with her when we get home."

He looked at Jack. "You know what I was thinking about in there, Jack?" he asked.

"What, Yan?"

They slowed down and sat down on a hallway bench. Jack took his hands in his, steadying Ianto.

"What if Annabelle isn't immortal? What if she's mortal?" He released a ragged breath, belatedly glad that the hallway was empty. "I don't want her to have to grow up, watching us never age and then eventually die. I don't think I could handle that."

"I know that," Jack admitted. "That thought crosses my mind every day too." He leaned closer to Ianto, hugging him tightly, gulping back a sob. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If she's mortal, we'll enjoy what years we have with her."

Ianto heard the sorrow and pain of experience in Jack's voice. Thoughts about everything that Jack had sacrificed when the 456s, the love of his daughter and the life of his grandson rose in his mind. In that moment, he promised himself that he would do everything in his power to Jack from ever having to experience that pain again.

"We'll do what we can for her," Ianto promised. "But we still have to tell her to be mindful of what stories she shares with her classmates."

The two Immortals shared a look and they both understood what was unsaid.

After a few moments, when they had both composed themselves, Jack stood up and extended his hand to Ianto, pulling him up.

"Let's go home, Yan."

"Yes, let's go."

_This went in a different direction than I intended it to go, but I realize that it's a little more emotional that I intended. Let me know what you think!_

_Again, I will try to get another story up as soon as I can._


End file.
